Alvin Takes Control
by RainbowFez
Summary: Alvin/Max slash. Just slash no plot.


So this is a quick little one shot. I always though Max would take controle in a situation like this but I decided to change that around and loved the outcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also for the people who gave bad reviews for Pain Killers. It was suposed to have an unhappy ending. I ended it like that on purpose and dont plan on making another chapter. Sorry if you didnt enjoy it but there was a reason it was labled Angst and not Romance. So this will not have a unhappy ending. It's slah and only Slash. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Max pushed Alvin against the closed door of their room. Slamming his lips against the other boy's he growled. Alvin grabbed Max's ass and pulled him farther into him, grinding their groins together. Max moaned as their hard dicks pressed together. Alvin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance before Alvin took control like he always did.<p>

"Shred" Max gasped, his voice filled with lust.

"What is it Max" The other boy chuckled, moving his mouth to Max's neck.

"I-I n-need you ins-s-si" Max cut himself off with a moan.

"What do you want max" Alvin whispered into the other boy's neck before biting down.

"I need you in-nside me" Max gasped. Alvin chuckled.

"Always so hasty. I think I'll just do this for now" Alvin told him moving to another part of his neck, starting on another bruise.

"Stop being a tease" Max hissed.

"A tease" Alvin asked. He grabbed Max's clothed cock, applying friction.

"uhhh" Max gasped.

"Maybe I like being a tease" Alvin hissed. In one fluid motion he pushed Max off him and flipped places, pressing the snowboarder against the door.

"Please" Max begged. Alvin just chuckled again, pushing a hand underneath the other boy's shirt running his hand over his abs. He wasn't going to stop being a tease. He loved the way he could turn THE Max Asher into a whimpering mess. Max wined again. "Please. Please Shred. Please"

Alvin held the other boy's wrists above his head with one hand and roamed his body with another. Alvin decided to take pity on him and backed away a few steps. He smirked and Max immediately knew what he wanted. He fell to his knees in front of the scientist and undid his belt. The nine inch cock flopped out of his tight green boxer-briefs. Max licked up the shaft before kissing the head.

"Get to work" Alvin growled. Max nodded and took the cock in his mouth. He bobbed up and down causing the other boy to moan. As he continued Alvin grabbed his hair with both hands and pushed in down onto the cock causing him to deapthrote it. He held him like that before Max wined. Alvin released him but kept a hand on his head, guiding him at a quick pace.

Max pulled off the cock and looked up at his roommate with big puppy dog eyes. "Fuck me please" He begged.

"Get on the bed." Max was up and striping himself excitedly. He lay on his back on Alvin's bed shivering with anticipation. Alvin approached him, removing the last of his clothes. He got onto the bed near the other boys ass. He brought two fingers of his fingers to Max's lip who quickly took them in his mouth to swirl his tongue around.

When Alvin deemed them wet enough he pulled them out. Max shivered and closed his eyes. Then he let out a wine as one of the fingers was inserted into his ass. He tried to keep still as Alvin began loosening him up but ended up squirming making gasping and wining notices. He kept his eyes closed so he could focus on the amazing feeling. Soon the second finger was in scissoring him.

"Please" Max gasped. Alvin removed the fingers from the other boy making him wine. His eyes flew open though when the cock began to ether him. Alvin pulled the other boy's legs up onto his shoulder and pushed in slowly. Max shuttered and grimaced at first but he knew the pain would be over soon. Once Alvin was completely in he sighed in relief. He lay their adjusting to the size of  
>Shred's cock. "Move" He growled.<p>

Alvin did as he was told starting off slowly. Max gasped his eyes going wide. As Alvin increased speed Max made more sounds. He gasped and moaned and screamed. Alvin just smirked down at him. He loved the way the snowboarder's face contorted as he was fucked, the way his cheeks grew red and his pupils dilated, the way his mouth was slightly open always making some type of noise and especially the way his eyebrows flew up into his hair every time Alvin hit that spot.

"Harder" Max growled. Alvin slammed into him causing the bed to rock. "Alvin" Max screamed. Alvin knew he wasn't going to last long the way Max was wriggling and pushing back into him. He grabbed the other boy's cock and jacked him off in rhythm with each thrust. He felt a tremor go through Max and moved his hand faster. Sure enough Max came with a wail all over his hand. He lay still as Alvin continued slamming into him. Alvin felt himself about to climax so he pulled out and pulled max onto his knees on the floor. With a few tugs he came all over the other boy's face.

Max smiled and opened his mouth. Alvin held out his cum covered fingers for Max to lick clean. He sucked on them until all the cum was off. Alvin backed up and watched with a smirk as Max ran his fingers over his face cleaning the cum and putting it in his mouth. When he was done they both walked back to the bed, slumping down together. They laid on their side and Alvin put a leg over the other boy in a possessive way.

"We really need to do that more often" Max breathed softly.

"My parents won't be home for another few hours. I'm always ready for a round two." Max laughed and flipped himself so they could make out. As they made out Alvin smiled internally. He had Max wrapped around his little finger. In retrospect he could get the boy to do anything. He didn't think he would abuse that power but you never know.

* * *

><p>So Tell me what you think. Review please. also if anyone has somthing they want me to write please PM me. If i like it i'll write it but I wont do anything over five-thousand words or under six-hundred.<p> 


End file.
